El Rompecabezas de los Dioses
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Tras completar el rompecabezas, sucesos extraños comienzan a acontecer a Yugi Moto sin que éste pueda explicarlos. Entre recuerdos y sollozos conocerá a Yami, y sin saberlo verá el inicio de su gran aventura. Yaoi Yami x Yugi


Existe una historia de juegos. La historia de los juegos se encuentra entrelazada con la historia humana, empezando en el imperio egipcio hace cinco mil años.

Los juegos antiguos predecían el futuro para los súbditos y reyes. Según eran jugados los juegos, el destino era decidido en ceremonias mágicas.

Estos fueron llamados "los juegos de las sombras."

**El Rompecabezas de los Dioses**

Aquella era una noche serena y fría, más fría que de costumbre y también más oscura. Entre la escasa vegetación de algunos pequeños jardines hogareños se divisaba de vez en cuando algún grillo tocando a solo, que a lo poco apagaba su cantar falto de inspiración...

Daba la madrugada y todo estaba muy tranquilo, y cuando la tenue música de los insectos nocturnos cesaba lentamente, no se llegaba a escuchar ni el graznido de un cuervo, hecho común de darse, al menos en los barrios de ciudad Domino.

Era en uno de estos barrios que permanecía dormido de entre todos, un niño singularmente atrayente, y si uno era perspicaz, notaria, de haberlo visto, que se trataba de uno especial... su pequeña figura, delgada e infantil a pesar de que estaba en plena adolescencia, descansaba en medio de un profundo sueño bajo el calor de sus sabanas, y no se sentía siquiera un ligero escalofrió ya que la ventana de la habitación permanecía asegurada, pero aun así la traspasaba el aura misteriosa de la luz de luna...

De repente, sin hacer ruido alguno o emitir alguna luz desconcertante, una figura apareció de entre las sombras mientras sus pasos la acercaban sin prisa o temor hacia el pequeño aun dormido... sus piernas delgadas y andar decidido y varonil destacaban irremediablemente a pesar de que los movimientos no fueran muy marcados o exagerados, pero al llegar a la cama del niño, se detuvo, lo miro por unos instantes con el interés perdido en los labios entre abiertos, rosados y tiernos, según recordaba, así como las tersas mejillas, y por supuesto, deseando ya desenfrenadamente el descubrirlo y gozar de el, al menos hasta donde se lo había permitido a si mismo...

La figura se inclino hacia el niño hasta que alcanzo su rostro, y con la pasión de un amante devoto y fiel comenzó a besar apresuradamente el rostro recostado de perfil, siendo lo suficientemente suave como para no despertarlo; pronto, antes de darse tiempo para encontrar la boca, el inadvertido huésped del pequeño le destapo bruscamente y en un rápido movimiento le retiro la pijama de las piernas junto con su ropa interior, descubriendo el sexo del muchacho pero resguardándolo dentro de la propia boca tan prestamente como lo había mostrado, iniciando así un acto desenfrenado de succión tras succión y acariciando con prisa la entrepierna mientras sentía el pene irse ensanchando, creciendo y endureciendo, hasta comprobar de sobra la ansiosa edad que le correspondía...

—Mmmm... mmmmm... kjj... awww... —provocado y excitado, el niño comenzó a despertar al hallar perturbado su tranquilo sueño, pero preguntándose que era lo que sucedía que no le dejaba dormir, y que le hacía sentirse tan agitado— ... —cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos, el chico encontró que entre sus piernas abiertas descansaba un muchacho muy parecido a él pero mayor, quien le tomaba el pene con la boca vez tras vez, sintiendo la húmeda calidez y el estremecedor roce de una hábil lengua... sin embargo, todo paso en cosa de un segundo o poco más, y antes de que el niño tuviera tiempo de razonar la situación, el otro muchacho, traslucido como una ilusión de videojuegos, desapareció, y justo en ese instante el niño dio un saltito de susto en la cama, sentándose y sintiéndose lleno de impresión pura... sin embargo, a lo poco de respirar y estabilizarse, encontró que tenía mejores asuntos de los cuales encargarse, pues la erección entre sus piernas, no sabida así para él, aun permanecía y le molestaba mucho... tocándola con curiosidad, el niño se doblo de dolor y un grito quedo ahogado en sus labios, abiertos hasta mostrar el interior completo de la boca de pequeñas perlas perfectas...

Al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación de la casa, un anciano de barbas grises muy semejante al pequeño que era su nieto dormía tal cual lo había hecho su muchacho, pero con el aire de su edad y roncando levemente de vez en cuando, justo cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió y el niño entro a ella...

—Ñam, ñam... mmm... que... que pasa? Ya le dije que no hay rebaja en los juegos... mmm...! mmm...? —al sentir un toque insistente al hombro, el anciano despertó— que, quien es...

—a-abuelito... —murmuro el niño tan cerca como pudo de su abuelo hasta que el dolor fue mucho y tuvo que soltar al anciano para volver a tomarse el "problema" sobre la ropa...

—...Yugi...? —el anciano abuelo se veía algo sorprendido...

—abuelito, ayúdame, por favor... me... me duele mucho... snif, snif... —por unos momentos los ojos del anciano brillaron presas del asombro, pues aquel su muchacho, era uno muy inocente para poder concebirle bajo una situación así, pero pronto, al ver como el chico se doblaba más y más en dolor, se levanto de la cama y le dio apoyo con sus brazos, ayudándolo a salir de la habitación, rumbo a algún lugar que el jovencito no podía imaginar... —abuelito... me duele mucho, ayúdame, ya, por favor, ya no aguanto! Haaa! Snif, snif! —los gritos de Yugi eran más bien tenues alaridos de desesperación, y presa de aquel sufrimiento se apoyo del vientre de su abuelo, sin fuerzas ya para dar otro paso...

—calma, calma... ya no llores, mira, ven... esto es lo que vas a hacer... —aprovechando la cercanía del chico debido al sutil abrazo, el abuelo le susurro unas palabras al oído, las cuales poco a poco le fueron haciendo abrir los ojos al primero...

—pero por que en la taza, abuelito... y que es semen? —una mano temblorosa y rápida llego cual relámpago a sellar los labios de Yugi, viendo este como su abuelo miraba nervioso a su alrededor con una mueca muy curiosa...

—no digas eso aquí, podría oírte tu madre! —pidió el anciano a su nieto, y luego, a los segundos, le libero, siendo conciente aun de su pesar...

—snif, snif...

—Anda, ve... —animo el abuelo a Yugi— solo haz lo que te dije y el dolor pasara muy rápido...

—...pe... pero, no te entiendo, abuelito... no entiendo que tengo que hacer, no puedes ayudarme...?

—ejem! No! estas son cosas que la gente debe resolver a solas, hijo! Ahora, anda, anda... entra al baño y aquí te espero por si tienes miedo, ok...? —con duda y timidez, Yugi asintió a su abuelito quien le empujaba de su espalda dentro del servicio, y después de ello quedo ahí solo, mirando al excusado un instante antes que el dolor creciera y lo obligara a probar lo que le habían indicado...

Minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió y Solomon, el abuelo, recargado contra la pared, abrió sus ojos y busco reunirse con su nieto, pero lo que encontró no le animo en nada... del baño salio el chico casi desmayándose, medio en pie solo gracias a que se iba recargando de lo que podía y a la vez tratando de coger el gran bulto que sobresalía de sus piernas sobre la pijama...

—...snif, snif! Abuelitooo... no puedo, no puedo... no sé cómo hacerlo, ya no puedo más! Snif... me dueleee! Haaaaaa! —en medio de sus grititos, el anciano tomo al chico de una sola vez, cargándolo bajo su brazo y despojándole de sus boxers y pantalones mientras iba entrando al baño, y sentándolo contra la taza una vez dentro— abuelito! —gritó Yugi, apenado

—Yugi, mira de que tamaño tienes ese problema —ordeno el anciano con severidad— si quieres que te ayude tienes que dejarme que te vea, o prefieres que te siga doliendo?

—snif, snif... —tomando esos sollozos como un permiso resignado, Solomon inclino a Yugi contra la taza hasta que su pene apunto dentro de ella, y luego le agarro la mano derecha para mostrarle lo que tenía que hacer, o más bien, el correcto cómo...

—mira, tienes que tocarlo así varias veces sin parar... ok?

—aggg... —gimió Yugi con dolor— snif... aja... —pero aunque Yugi intento una y otra vez, una tras otra torpemente pero lo mejor que podía, el dolor era mucho y no conseguía liberarse... — no puedo! hahaha! Haaaggg! Abuelito! Haaaggg! —sin prestar atención al chico, Solomon le agarro la mano a Yugi y comenzó a ayudarlo a masturbarse, muy a desagrado del chico, quien encontraba aquello como toda una tortura... — NOOO! DUELEEE! —Yugi lloraba y gritaba tratando de conseguir detener a su abuelo, pero el anciano sabía bien que esa era la única forma de terminar pronto con el asunto, así que, con todo el dolor de oír sufrir a su niño, siguió jalando el pene de Yugi; la mano de este se safó al fin, la de Solomon seguía subiendo y bajando rápidamente, Yugi gritaba y lloraba con pocas fuerzas, apenas logrando un escándalo como para ir a despertar gente y sus manos pronto tomaban apoyo de los brazos gruesos de su abuelo que le sujetaban la estrecha cintura, hasta que sintió algo tremendo y angustiante amenazando con explotar en su miembro, y después de tres quejidos peores que los demás, el pasillo entero fuera del baño se lleno con un grito desgarrador del pequeño Yugi.

—haaaaa! —y como era natural, la madre de Yugi despertó alarmada, que aunque el grito no resonó tanto hasta su habitación, su instinto de madre le decía que su hijo había pasado un mal momento... — Yugi...

—...ya paso, hijo... —decía Solomon a Yugi abrazándolo donde estaba y rozando las mejillas arrugadas con las rosadas y suaves, sintiendo así abundantes lagrimas tibias mientras la cabeza de Yugi buscaba recargarse y descansar contra la del anciano... — ya paso todo...

Momentos después en la habitación de Yugi—ya está bien... —Solomon lo arropaba cuidadosamente después de haberlo llevado en brazos hasta la cama, pero con todo el cuidado Yugi aun se veía muy sonrojado y exhausto...

—...abuelito, que fue eso...? —la voz de Yugi sonaba débil, apagada, como si estuviera afiebrado...

—...nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ahora solo duerme tranquilo para que recuperes energías...

—...pero... no me vas a dar medicina, debo estar enfermo... eso dolió mucho...

—... —el anciano quedo serio unos segundos, hasta que al fin decidió sentarse a platicar un poco con el chico— dime, Yugi... has estado haciendo algunas... cosas, últimamente...?

—que cosas, no te entiendo, abuelito...?

—...Yugi, si has hecho alguna "cosa" no debe darte pena contarme, soy tu abuelo y quizás ya es tiempo de que tengamos una pequeña platica de hombre a hombre...

—...ya te dije, no te entiendo abuelito, de que estás hablando? —preguntó Yugi ya fastidiado por todas las emociones, rematadas con la insistencia poco comunicativa de su abuelo... no tenía idea de lo que le estaban diciendo! Para el pobre, aquellas simples palabras eran todo un acertijo...

—...está bien, está bien, calma... cálmate... —de nuevo abuelo y nieto quedaron en silencio... — has tenido sueños extraños...? sueños... que te hagan sonrojar... como de alguna chica que te guste...?

—...no, no he soñado nada raro... —respondió Yugi

—seguro...?

—... —haciendo memoria en un pequeño esfuerzo por complacer a su abuelo, Yugi trato de regresar a si algún sueño perdido en sus recuerdos, y justo cuando estaba por dar otro no, recordó la imagen misteriosa de aquel chico entre sus piernas, antes de que se quedara solo con un problema del que no tenía idea como manejar... — hoy solo soñé que había alguien en mi habitación...

—... —Solomon reacciono a aquellas palabras, pero aun así no las estaba tomando muy en cuenta... — como era esa persona, Yugi...?

—... —meditando de nuevo, Yugi tardo en responder— no era una persona...

—...

—...tengo mucho sueño, abuelito...

—He, si... claro, debes descansar, hijo... duérmete... —arrimando un poco más la sabana a Yugi, Solomon dio por terminada su labor paternal y salió tranquilamente del cuarto... Yugi sabía tan apenas lo básico del sexo que no se le había ocurrido mencionar bajo que circunstancias se encontró con aquel extraño en su habitación, ni que era un hombre muy parecido a el quien le tomaba íntimamente...

—abuelo...? —fuera de la habitación, la madre de Yugi llegó justo cuando el anciano salía, y por su rostro se deducía que estaba preocupada... — está bien Yugi...?

—está bien, solo cansado...

—si? creí oírlo gritar y vine a ver qué pasaba...

—está bien, en serio, no te preocupes... solo tuvo una pesadilla...

—Ho, eso fue todo? —exclamó la madre llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de alivio— temí que se hubiera lastimado... pero tiene ya quince años, debería poder sobreponerse a estas cosas por si solo...

—jejeje, no te preocupes, mujer. Está creciendo muy bien, te lo aseguro. Ya es todo un jovencito y no me sorprendería si en un poco más nos empieza a dar sorpresas de su edad, como una linda novia, jejeje, tiene todo el sex appeal de la familia, no se le nota? —el anciano se paso una mano por el cabello con semblante algo seductor, y la madre de Yugi, riéndose de la gracia, dejo atrás sus preocupaciones y bajo platicando con el abuelo camino a sus habitaciones...

Más dentro de la habitación de Yugi, de nuevo aquella figura misteriosa se presento ante el pequeño dormido, y sabido de todo lo que había pasado tan solo se recostó al lado de este y le beso los labios unos momentos, quedando de espaldas a el antes de ceder al sueño, mientras en el escritorio del niño, bajo la ventana, permanecía una brillante figura en forma de pirámide reluciendo su dorado en la oscuridad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días antes, el abuelo Moto veía a su nieto trabajar con grandes ánimos en un antiguo y curioso rompecabezas Egipcio que le había regalado cuando niño su muchacho, a la corta edad de ocho años; el chico ya contaba quince y aun no lograba resolverlo, pero seguía poniendo toda su fe y el corazón en ello, como desde el primer intento.

— ¿Cómo va ese rompecabezas, hijo? —el anciano se acerco al chico e inclino para preguntarle aquello con una sonrisa más joven que él mismo.

—Pues, me sigo atorando donde mismo, pero creo que ya hallé el problema; estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo resolveré —el chico era tan enjundioso como siempre.

—Yugi, se que amas este rompecabezas —el anciano apretó con cariño un hombro de su nieto—, estos días he pensado mucho en que llevas ya casi ocho años tratando de terminarlo, y me pregunto por qué aun le pones tanto animo...

—tú me enseñaste a nunca desistir, verdad?

—jaja, claro que sí, pero hasta tu viejo tiene menos paciencia que tú! Hey, te diré algo, ¿Por qué mejor no me das esas viejas piezas de oro y lo vendemos en mi tienda? Te pagare la mitad de lo que saque.

—Abuelo! Que avaro eres, definitivamente no venderemos el rompecabezas! Es mi tesoro!

—pero el dinero que sacaríamos! —abuelo y nieto estaban pasando un buen momento, aunque pareciera algo diferente.

—No señor, es mi tesoro, simplemente no tiene precio. No lo vendería ni por todo el dinero del mundo —el anciano comenzaba a preocuparse mucho.

—Yugi, por qué es tan importante para ti este rompecabezas? Hay algo especial en él que notaras y yo no?

—Es por lo que dice la caja! Recuerdas?

—haaa, que dice la caja...?

—Abuelo! Tú me contaste la historia: "aquel que resolviera este rompecabezas ganaría el poder de las sombras y su deseo sería cumplido" —el anciano medito aquello.

—Yugi, este rompecabezas es una reliquia egipcia muy antigua, quizás las piezas solo son un truco para entretener ladrones, y quizás ni siquiera encajan juntas en alguna forma especial.

—Abuelito, si tú mismo me dijiste que es el tesoro de la tumba de un faraón —Yugi entristeció y miro cabizbajo a la extraña forma armada en sus manos—, dijiste que fuiste el primero y único en lograr llegar hasta el final de esa misteriosa y peligrosa tumba... por qué ahora me dices esto?

—Por qué no quiero que sufras el día que te dieras cuenta de que el sortilegio en esa caja no es verdad...

—No! yo se que la historia es cierta! —el chico se lleno de energía y miro con gran firmeza a su viejo— yo lo sé bien, abuelito, yo CREO en lo que dice la caja, aun si no puedo entender los dibujos...

—Cómo puedes estar seguro? Los egipcios eran grandes supersticiosos, no puedes esperar que todas sus explicaciones a la naturaleza de las cosas sea verdad.

—No lo hago; abuelito... yo creo en esas palabras y en este rompecabezas por qué lo siento dentro de mí, se de alguna manera que es verdad —el anciano no dejaba de verse serio y algo preocupado—; no puedo explicarlo ni comprobártelo... es solo como... como si las piezas me hablaran... como si hubiera algo en ellas que me guiara y animara a no desistir.

—No será por el deseo que quieres pedirle al rompecabezas?

—También por eso —el anciano suspiro lenta y profundamente, miro al piso y palmeo el hombro de su nieto.

—Muy bien hijo —decidido a arreglar las cosas y no hacer pasar un mal rato al niño, volvió la sonrisa a su expresión—, si tú crees en este rompecabezas, entonces sigue adelante; estoy seguro de que tu esfuerzo no te defraudara y tu deseo será cumplido —Yugi se sintió re-energizado y sus ojos miraron con brillo singular a su abuelo.

—Aja —asintió.

— ¿Abuelo? —desde otro rincón de la casa, el abuelo se encontró con la mamá de Yugi.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija?

—Me preocupa mucho Yugi, no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo en la caza con sus juegos y tan poco afuera, con otras personas y chicos de su edad.

—Se a lo que te refieres, pero no me preocuparía tanto si fuera tú.

—Cómo dices eso? No has notado lo ingenuo que es aun nuestro Yugi, abuelo?

—Precisamente por qué tiene edad para ser maduro es que no me preocupo, esto es solo una etapa; ya verás como pronto tendrá nuevas prioridades y lo veremos haciendo cosas de su edad con chicos de su edad.

—Eso tampoco me tranquiliza demasiado.

—Tienes que darle su espacio, hija, déjalo, ya crecerá cuando sea su momento de hacerlo —la madre no pareció nada conforme—. Recuerda que no todos los frutos maduran al mismo tiempo.

—Jajaja, estas comparando a mi Yugi con una fruta?

—Mmmnnn, sabes lo que quiero decir —el abuelo Moto y la madre de Yugi se sonrieron.

—Tal vez tengas razón, supongo que solo necesita un poco de tiempo para que comience a importarle el adecuarse a su edad.

—Claro que sí, pero ya dejemos esta conversación y vamos a hacer la comida.- Últimamente estas usando mucha pimienta, no crees?

—Abuelo! Deje de criticar mi comida!

—Solo estoy diciendo que un poco menos de pimienta podría ser un buen cambio, es todo.

—Ha, si? entonces por qué no viene y me muestra cuán buen cocinero es? sabe que hace tiempo necesito una crema para mis manos! Trabajo todo el día en la casa y cuido de esta familia, merezco al menos eso!

—Sí, sí, pero es que ya te dije que las remodelaciones de la tienda nos dejaran más dinero en cuanto estén listas!

—jaja, claro que no, lo que pasa es que usted es un anciano avaro.

—Qué? Si soy el hombre más generoso del mundo! Mira, vamos a la cocina para que veas cuan generoso soy con el jengibre, un condimento aun mejor que la pimienta!

—No, abuelo! No más jengibre!

Ese mismo día Yugi tuvo problemas con un chico del último grado, el monitor escolar, Ushio; el tipo era conocido por su mala fama de ser tan peligroso que hasta solía amenazar a los maestros, quienes lo pasaban por que le tenían miedo igual que todos los alumnos que había oído hablar de su nombre o tenido la mala suerte de averiguar de su fama en persona.

Yugi era el candidato perfecto para alguien como Ushio, el tipo de niño que todos molestaban o menospreciaban, y quien seguro tendría un gran resentimiento guardado hacía todos ellos, y el deseo de vengarse... además de dinero... si... Yugi era alguien perfecto para explotar: un alfeñique perdedor y debilucho sin una vida propia y ahorros seguros en su casa.

—Que te parece, Yugi? Puedes golpear a estos perdedores por solo veinte mil yenes diario! —un chico rubio y otro moreno permanecían semiinconscientes en el suelo con una serie de raspones, cortadas y heridas menores; Ushio sabía que ellos mías que ningunos otros solían molestar a Yugi en clase, seguro Yugi los odiaría, y ese era su incentivo para hacer el negocio.

—No! por qué hiciste esto, Ushio? Esta mal! Ellos no me han hecho nada!

—Vamos! Sé que estos abusivos te molestan siempre! O no es siempre Wheeler el que te llama niñita y te dice que lo asqueas? Y su amigo Taylor siempre le sigue el juego para molestarte! Los odias, admítelo!

—No! no los odio, no podría odiarlos por qué ellos son mis amigos! —Joey trato de mirar a Yugi al oírlo gritar.

—Tus amigos? Qué clase de idiota eres! Ellos son los chicos que te molestan cada día y te hacen la vida miserable! Golpéalos! Patéalos! Escúpeles! Desquítate con ellos! Es tu oportunidad!

—Ellos no me molestan... me enseñan a ser un hombre... —Yugi se sonrojo y bajo el rostro, pero no pudo quitar sus ojos de Ushio.

—Ya ha sido suficiente... te enseñare lo que tienes que hacer por esos veinte mil yenes!

—NO TE ATREVAS! SI QUIERES PATEAR A ALGUIEN, GOLPEAME A MI! —Joey casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva mezclada con sangre de su boca al oír eso.

—Muy bien... eres increíble, grandísimo idiota. Quieres que te golpee? Entonces obtendrás lo que deseas —Ushio tomo a Yugi de su camisa, asustado y tembloroso, y comenzó a apalearlo.- Al final Yugi termino en el suelo al igual que sus "amigos".

Siguió la noche, Yugi estaba muy deprimido; había roto su alcancía en la que ahorraba hacía meses para un nuevo videojuego, y tristemente encontró que apenas si seis cientos yenes... no era suficiente para pagarle a Ushio, y sabía bien que si no le daba el dinero lo volvería a lastimar, quizás esta vez con su cuchillo...

El pobre Yugi no sabía qué hacer, todas las salidas le parecían estar cerradas, no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en su desgracia o de ver televisión, o de jugar con su Nintendo; sin darse cuenta comenzó a trabajar en el rompecabezas, lo que le asombro por lo difícil de su situación; no era momento para esas cosas pero de alguna extraña forma esa actividad lo tranquilizaba... de pronto noto que estaba más hábil en ello, pieza a pieza fue formando el rompecabezas como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo y al final ya solo le faltaba una.

—Lo hice! Solo una más y estará terminado! Tendré mi deseo! Mi deseo! —pero al buscar en la caja noto que ya no había más piezas— ho no! la perdí! Se me debe haber caído! Donde esta? Donde esta? Ho no, mi deseo! Nooo! Donde esta! —Yugi al fin se dio por vencido y se sentó frente a su escritorio, mirando lastimosamente el esfuerzo inútil de ocho años de esfuerzo y esperanzas desperdiciadas... —ahora jamás obtendré mi deseo... —y lo recalco golpeando la mesa con sus puños— JAMAS SE HARA REALIDAD!

— ¿Yugi? —el abuelo entro a la habitación

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelito...? snif...

—Uno de tus amigos vino y dejo algo para ti —un amigo? se preguntó Yugi. ¿Cuál de su lista de 0 podía haber sido?

— ¿Y quién era? ¿Qué me dejo?

—No le pregunte su nombre, pero estaba muy empapado... mira! Esto fue lo que trajo!

—La pieza! Abuelito! Muchas gracias!

—Jojojo! No me agradezcas a mí, yo solo te traje lo que tu amigo dejó.

—No sé quién era, pero se lo agradezco mucho.

—...Ahora puede terminar el rompecabezas... te dejare solo para que lo disfrutes a tu gusto. Buenas noches, Yugi.

—Buenas noches tata! —el abuelo se estremeció y salió de la habitación— si! ahora podré terminar el rompecabezas y pedir mi deseo! Amigos... al fin tendré amigos!

Yugi termino el rompecabezas esa noche, cosas misteriosas sucedieron y al día siguiente Ushio fue llevado a un asilo para enfermos mentales, mientras que Yugi no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado después de que termino el rompecabezas, pero supo que su deseo había sido cumplido, pues las palabras de Joey Wheeler esa mañana, fueron incomparables.

—Eres rudo, Yugi... creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos... no lo crees, amigo? —Los ojos de Yugi se humedecieron de la emoción... a partir de ese día todo sería diferente...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ay, viejo, estoy tan molesto! —ese siguiente día la amistad de Yugi y Joey comenzaba a florecer; sus platicas en la escuela eran algo que el pequeño Yugi no conocía, y Joey, aunque no lo dijera, encontró que el tener a un amigo como ese pequeñín de buen corazón hacía su vida más agradable y lo convertía en una persona más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué? —le contestó el pequeñín— Te castigo muy feo la de matemáticas? Yo solo vi que te hizo cargar esas cubetas con agua, pero siempre lo hace.

—No, no, no! es por una película porno que le compre a Terada en el descanso! La vi en mi video instant en el baño de hombres, pero está censurada! —Yugi ahogó un gritito y se sonrojo— todas las partes buenas estaban digitalizadas, que fraude!

—Ho... eso es terrible... mmm... —ambos chicos callaron su plática; Joey miraba al cielo, indignado, y Yugi a todos lado como buscando la forma de decir algo— oye, Joey... y de que se trataba la película...?

—Hum? Jejeje... te gustaría averiguarlo por ti mismo, Yugi?

—Haaa! —Yugi se exalto, su suspiro pareció el de un animal ahogándose.

—Si quieres puedo prestártela, tu perro caliente, degenerado... jejeje...

—en serio? Es decir, si, si! genial!

Y al llegar a casa y caer una nueva noche, Yugi se dispuso a ver la película en su habitación; le hecho el seguro a la puerta y se acurrucó dentro de una mantita muy, muy, MUY cerca de la tele... y bajo el volumen para que solo él pudiera oír los diálogos, incluso se puso sus audífonos y apago la luz para que pensaran que dormía.

La película era realmente mala, las actuaciones pésimas y las actrices de las más utilizadas que pudieran haber tenido en un estudio; se les notaba a leguas que habían hecho esas cosas muchas veces y eran unas flacas, lo que evidenciaba su anorexia, y otras pasadas de peso por alguna lonja o chaparrera de más, pero a Yugi lo tenían en un hilo.

La mirada de Yugi estaba perdida, parecía hipnotizado; no se movió durante la hora y media que duro la cinta y su boca estaba muy abierta de la impresión tan fuerte; la película era solo de chicas, a Yugi no se le había levantado el pene ni un milímetro y la verdad era que aun no entendía muchas cosas del asunto, pero cuando la pantalla llevaba como cinco minutos en azul con ese agudo sonido silbando en sus oídos, volvió a la realidad, quito la cinta, la guardo en su mochila y se puso su pijama para dormir... pero aun en la cama seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, y miraba el techo como algo maravilloso...

Esa noche era silenciosa, tan silenciosa que no se oían ya ni el cantar de los grillos, ni el graznido de los cuervos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi despertó un rato después de que su abuelito lo arropo para que volviera a dormir, y se quedo pensando en una y otra cosa, nada inusual.- De pronto fue consciente de una curiosa sensación a sus espaldas... era algo como un cosquilleo muy agradable... Yugi volteo a ver de que se trataba, y se encontró con que alguien más, el mismo espíritu de antes, dormía acurrucado contra él como si fuera un osito de peluche.

—Oye... —Yugi le tocaba la mejilla repetidamente a su acompañante— oye, despierta. Anda, quiero hablar contigo.

—Mmmm, ñam, ñam... no, Yugi... duerme, tu vientre es cálido y acogedor... —Yugi se sonrojo, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que el espíritu despertó y ambos se miraron —Yugi.

—Oye, yo te conozco, tú eras el que estaba chupándome hace rato —ahora era el espíritu quien se sonrojaba—. ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en mi cama? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Cómo te metiste a mi habitación?

—...tu... no me tienes miedo?

— ¿Por qué iba a tenértelo? No creo que quieras hacerme daño —el espíritu seguía sin responder—. ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?

—Mmm, supuse que alguna vez me descubrirías, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? —el traslucido huésped torno en corpóreo del todo, y Yugi, que no se sorprendió en absoluto, siguió haciendo esfuerzos por voltear, ya que su visitante seguía abrazándolo a sus espaldas.

—No vivo aquí, exactamente, vivo dentro de la pirámide que armaste hace poco.

—Haaa, tu eres un fantasma que vivía dentro de mi rompecabezas?

—Pues, supongo que si...

— ¿Cómo que supones? Oye, quien eres? —el espíritu dejo a Yugi, se sentó y miro a sus pies sobre la cama; una profunda seriedad lo invadió.

—No lo se... —Yugi guardo silencio— no sé quién soy, por qué estoy aquí o que tengo que hacer... no tengo memorias... no sé de dónde vengo, ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo... solo conozco lo que está cerca de ti, de hecho no recuerdo nada antes de que terminaras el rompecabezas...

—Entonces estas perdido? Lo siento mucho...

— ¿Vas a echarme de tu casa? —el espíritu volteo a mirar a Yugi.

—Claro que no! como iba a hacer eso si no tienes a donde más ir? si estabas en mi rompecabezas entonces nuestro encuentro debe significar algo, no crees?

—Mmmmm... supongo que hay una posibilidad...

—Entonces tenemos suficiente material para divertirnos, que emocionante! No estás emocionado? —el espíritu parpadeo.

—Estoy feliz de tener un techo bajo el cual quedarme —Yugi exploto de risa—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no hubiera sabido que hacer si me apartabas de tu lado.

—Pero aun no me dices por qué duermes en mi cama. ¿Qué no tienes cama dentro de tu pirámide?

—Recuerdas haber visto muebles en las piezas?

—No...

—Bueno, pues el rompecabezas no es mucho más diferente de lo que viste al principio, es ahí donde debería dormir si entrara a el...

—Lo siento, otra vez te hice sentir mal... debe ser muy duro estar solo ahí dentro sin nadie con quien hablar...

—Olvídalo, ahora que se que no me temes saldré más a menudo, si no te molesta.

—Has comido algo ya?

—No... —el estomago del espíritu gruño— lo siento...

—Dios, no has comido nada en dos días, deberías estar desmayado, pobrecito de ti. Vamos, te buscare algo de comer.

—No hace falta —le previno el espíritu, sentado aun muy tranquilo en la cama de Yugi.

—Pero si acabo de oír cómo te ruge tu pancita, no me vas a decir que no te duele mucho. Tienes que comer algo.

—Eso es lo que quiero explicarte, pequeño —el espíritu sonrió y Yugi se acerco a acompañarle de nuevo—. No me hace falta comer por que el rompecabezas me provee del sustento que necesito.

—Hay un refrigerador ahí dentro?

—jajajaja, no! quiero decir que el rompecabezas tiene poderes mágicos que me mantienen sin necesidad de que coma... aunque aun así tengo hambre, pero no me hará daño...

—Mmmm... bueno, pero aun así quiero que desayunes, comas y cenes conmigo de ahora en adelante, ok?

—Me dará mucho gusto... —el espíritu no esperaba ser tratado tan bien... no había hecho nada para merecerlo, pero tenía planeado valer el aprecio y cuidado que le dedicara su amiguito.

—Bueno, vamos a dormir... auuchh... —al dejarse ir de nalgas, Yugi se sintió adolorido— es extraño, hace un par de días que me duele dentro de mis pompis... y ahora que recuerdo, por qué me estabas chupando mi cosita? Y por qué te sonrojas cada vez que digo eso?

—Mmmm... heee, bueno, pues... es que hay otro pequeñísimo asunto del que no te he comentado...

— ¿Ha sí, y qué es? ¿Eso explica por qué me chupabas?

—Ejem... Yugi, la verdad es que...

—siii?

—Desde que Salí de rompecabezas, y te conocí... aunque tú no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia... me gustaste mucho... me sentí cómodo de mirarte dormir, de sentir tu alma y tu calidez cerca del rompecabezas... me gusta que te lo pongas, me hace sentí mucho más cerca de ti sin importar si estoy fuera o dentro de él... me gustas, Yugi...

—Tú también me caes muy bien, me agradas mucho —Yugi estaba un poco sonrojado, pero igual no entendía el verdadero significado de las palabras del espíritu.

—No creo que sepas lo que quise decir... debí saberlo, eres aun tan inocente...

—Mmmm... —Yugi ladeo su rostro— pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el que yo te agrade con que me hayas chupado? Sabes, no fue agradable, me dolió mucho; jamás se me había levantado antes. Creía que eso solo pasaba cuando te acuestas con una mujer.

—Yugi, he estado teniendo relaciones contigo mientras duermes...

—que son relaciones?

—¿No sabes...? "puedes leer mi mente, deberías saberlo, o no?" ha! Como supiste?

—Podía escucharte pensando dentro de mi... así que supuse que tu también podías hacer lo mismo conmigo...

—Mmmm... entonces... sabes a que me refiero, no?

—No, preferí dejar de escucharte; mi mamá siempre dice que a nadie le agrada la gente criticona o metiche. Dice que es mejor aprender esas cosas cuando se es chiquito y lindo como yo y todos te quieren y no cuando eres un viejo cuero mal educado al que hay que luchar por encontrarle el lado bueno —una gotita apareció en la cabeza del espíritu.

—Bien, en ese caso... ¿entenderás a que me refiero si te digo que hemos tenido sexo? ¿Verdad...?

—...sexo...

—aja...

—sexo como lo que uno hace para tener bebes?

—...más o menos... —Yugi parpadeo.

—pero, ¿como pudimos? no tenemos por donde hacerlo —el espíritu sonrió con cariño al chico.

—Si quieres te puedo mostrar cómo —Yugi se sonrojo mucho más—. Jeje, creo que ahora si me entiendes...

—En realidad... no estoy muy seguro de lo que hablas...

—Quieres que te muestre...? —el espíritu aun sonreía; su mirada era paciente y dulce, la de Yugi, ingenua y hermosa.- Yugi asintió, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba aceptando; la clase de sexualidad escolar no le había proporcionado la suficiente información como para entender su situación con el espíritu.

Yami empujó lentamente a Yugi contra las almohadas, hasta tenerlo recostado frente a el, luego se recostó a un lado suyo y lo giro a que le diera la espalda, y le bajo los pantalones; Yugi solo tuvo tiempo de abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, sus pupilas se dilataron y sentía como el espíritu empujaba dentro de él y lo acariciaba desde sus testículos, por atrás de sus piernas, hasta su pecho, dentro de su camisa de dormir.

—Awwwww! —gritó al fin Yugi, conteniendo el sonido lo posible para no ir a despertar a su familia— que... que...! como...! rayos, no sé ni cómo te llamas! Ni puedo gritarte por tu nombre!

—Mmmmm... el otro día escuche una palabra curiosa... me gusta Yami... puedes llamarme así...

—Yami! Qué rayos me estás haciendo?

—jajaja... sexo, lo recuerdas? —Yugi solo gemía, pero al fin grito un sí.

—Ayyyy! Dios! No puedo, no puedo más!

— ¿Quieres que pare...?

—NO! —"Yami" rió y siguió empujando.- unos minutos después todo había terminado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Yami a Yugi.

—Cansado... algo mareado, pero creo que estaré bien...

—Te gusto, verdad? —Yami sonreía un poco, Yugi solo miraba al exterior que dejaba ver su ventana.

—Si, aunque no estoy seguro de por que... nunca creí que se pudiera hacer eso entre chicos... —los dos siguieron callados por un rato— ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

—En otra noche... —Yugi volvió a mirar a la ventana— pero antes quiero saber algo...

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Yugi con su voz tierna y dulce.

—Crees que puedas quererme?

—Como a un novio? —Yami asintió— mmmm... no sé por qué voy a decir esto, pero creo que si... —Yami permaneció serio— de verdad creo que si...

—Entonces volveremos a hacer esto mañana en la noche...

—...Qué crees que te haya pasado para olvidar tus recuerdos?

—No lo se... pero tú me ayudaras a descubrirlo, verdad?

—Jeje, claro que sí! será genial descubrirlo! Luego podremos contárselo al abuelito y a mi mamá!

—Muchas gracias, Yugi... estoy ansioso por saber quién soy y que me pasó. Es maravilloso tener a alguien que te acompañe cuando no sabes nada de ti mismo.

—Pues en adelante mis amigos serán tus amigos y mi familia será la tuya, jeje, las cosas serán mucho más divertidas con otro compañero. Estoy emocionado!

—Tranquilo, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que queramos.

—sí, tienes razón...

—vamos a dormir... veremos que trae la mañana cuando despertemos...

—Mmmm... quiero que estés conmigo para siempre... —Yugi comenzaba a quedarse dormido, y Yami, enternecido, le beso una sien.

—Te amo, Yugi... duerme bien... —Yami y Yugi se quedaron dormidos y pasaron una agradable noche el uno junto al otro; pusieron toda su fe en que en lo venidero pasarían muchos buenos momentos y descubrirían grandes misterios, y era verdad.- La vida les tenía reservada una gran aventura, solo que aun les tomaría mucho tiempo el descubrir que al final, quizás ya no estarían juntos.

Las sombras premiaron a un joven valiente de corazón puro con los poderes para dar castigo al mal y ser el juez de los juegos del milenio, cumplieron su deseo como anunciaban las historias, y con él, le encomendaron una gran misión. Fue así como comenzó la historia de Yugi Moto, y de un Faraón desconocido.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Lo que vino de la luz, a la luz debe volver, lo que no sea de ella, encontrará su tiempo"_

_Pasaje de Kuruelna_

_**El fin, y el Principio**_


End file.
